


Ghost Twin

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Flint be careful with your nine year old, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: It was painful for Lucas and Flint to lose Hinawa and Claus.Though, unlike Flint, Lucas knew what happened to them.





	Ghost Twin

Lucas sat on the porch at his house. His dad was looking for his brother, his mom was dead, and his dog was next to him, head in lap.

Yep, his life was going SO well.

 

That and his best friend was next to him.

Fuel seemed to be more interested in the floor than whatever boring this Lucas was doing at the moment.

He poked repeatedly at the floor, and a hour later, his dad came over to retrieve him.

 

That night Lucas laid awake in his bed, the only other sign of life being his dog.

Of course, Boney was outside, so it wasn't a very strong sign of life.

 

"Llluuuucccaaaasss" a voice called, causing Lucas to wake back up.

"Come to the doorrr Lucasss" The voice called again.

Lucas signed.

"Fuel, it's the middle of the night."

"Its not Fuel, Lucas." The voice dropped the ghostness, and Lucas begun to get confused.

"You sound like Claus. But hes dead, I saw it." Lucas called.

Lucas was the one to find Claus's body.

"Just come to the door, Lucas."

Lucas did as instructed, and opened the door.

To his surprise, there was his brother, as a ghost, floating in front of the door.

"But... how?" Lucas asked.

"Remember when you kept talking to absolutely noone and everyone though you were crazy, but you kept insisting there was someone there?" Claus asked.

"Yeah?" Lucas replied. He still did, but that's not revelent at the time.

"Those people are ghosts. I found out as I finally saw them when I floated over here. You can see ghosts!" Claus said.

"Really? That means I can still talk to you!" Lucas said, before looking down.

"What's the matter lil bro?" Claus asked, floating down to face him.

"I just wished you hadnt died in the first place."

"Yeah... me too. Augh, I'm so stupid for thinking I could do something!" Claus yelled.

"Woah woah, hey, it's okay brother!" Lucas said, attempting to calm his twin. 

 

After a night of getting used to his ghost body, the two were alone in the forest.

"Ghosts can possess people, right."

"I don't like where this is going." Lucas replied.

"What if I tell everyone I'm ok, in your body?"

Lucas shook his head.

"I don't think theyll believe me."

Claus leaned back and groaned.

"You dont believe you, do ya." The redheaded ghost asked, still looking upward.

"I- if I didnt believe myself, then how am I talking to you?" Lucas asked.

"Good point."

Without warning, Claus flew into Lucas's mouth, possessing him.

Lucas's blue eyes faded to green, and he smiled.

"Oh this is SO COOL!" Claus said, looking at his hands.

"They arent transparent anymore!" He said.

He ran out the door, not noticing that Lucas never said anything. Or was even there.

Claus ran around waving at everyone cheerfully. 

"Hey Fuel, it's me, Claus!" He said, grabbing his best friend.

"Er, hi." Fuel looked away, not noticing that Lucas's blue eyes were now green.

"Okay bye!" As quick as he arrived, he was already gone.

"Al...right..."

After several days of this, the people of Tazmily has had enough of Lucas's 'tricks.'

Flint picked him out of his bed and slammed him into the wall.

"Boy, you better stop these lies." 

"I-I... what are y-you talking about dad?" He nervously asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. Running around claiming you're Claus. Tazmilys had enough." Flint said.

Lucas struggled to get out his fathers grip. It wasn't him, not him!"

 

Claus floated in from nearby, and immediately saw what was happening.

See, when ghosts possess people, they gain access to things unseen, like PSI abilities.

Acting quickly, he possessed Lucas and made him use PSI-Shield.

Flint was pushed back and Lucas was knocked down.

Flint shook his head.

"What kind of mind tricks are you playing, boy?"

Claus slid forward. Since he had possessed Lucas alot before, Claus's voice was coming out of Lucas's mouth, instead of the blonde boys.

Flint froze.

"What... did I tell you?"

Claus stood up.

He ran out of the house. He was going to live with Fuel.

 

Knocking on his friends house, he asked if he could stay until he dad no longer looked like he was going to kill him.

Fuel let him inside before turning back to him.

"Wait. You dont sound like Lucas. You sound like..." He looked down into Lucas's... green? eyes?

Why were his eyes green? Fuel thought his were blue and that Claus... had... the green... oooohhh.

"Claus, you're possessing Lucas, arent you."

Claus smiled.

"Finally. Someone believes."

Lucas's eyes faded back into his blue as Claus stopped possessing him.

Lucas fell over, before sitting up and rubbing his head.

"H-howd I get here...?" He asked.

Fuel helped him up.

"Dont worry, I'll explain everything."


End file.
